


Emotion in Motion

by colazitron



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cis Girl Louis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is horny this morning. Harry gladly indulges her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion in Motion

**Emotion in Motion**

When Harry wakes up the bed next to him is empty, but as he stretches out an arm the sheets are still warm so Louise can't have been gone long. As he yawns and rolls over onto the other side, canting his head in the direction of the door, he hears her foot steps as she climbs the stairs back up.

"Morning," he greets her with a smile as soon as she catches sight of him, his voice rough from sleep. She's in the shirt he'd worn last night, the sleeves rolled up a little, but other than that she's naked.

"Good morning," she says back and there's that lilt to her voice, a cant to her hips and smile. Harry yawns unabashedly, trying to chase away the remnants of sleep that cling to the edges of his consciousness and pretends not to know exactly what kind of mood she's in. Louise steps up next to the bed and then kneels down on it, swinging one leg over Harry's body and letting her hands roam up over his naked chest, the blanket at about hip level. She stretches against him and pulls herself further up his body, sitting down on the naked skin of his abdomen, knowing that her spread legs mean he can feel the wetness in between them.

"Want me to do something about that?" he grins at her, eyes twinkling as she leans down and brushes their noses together.

"M-hm," she hums her agreement before trading lazy, little kisses with him for a moment, her nails teasing his scalp as his hands find their way inside the open shirt, gently running over her skin.

"I want you to put that mouth to good use," she whispers against his lips and pulls back just enough to watch his eyes as his pupils dilate slightly and he grips her a little tighter. In answer, he lifts his head to kiss her, harder this time, as he wriggles a hand between their bodies and pushes at her opening with two fingers. She whines in her throat and then lifts off his body and fingers, shuffling up and having to break the kiss as he shuffles down a bit from where he'd been propped up a little by the pillow. The shirt blocks out part of the little light streaming in through the half shut blinds and when he closes his eyes and pulls her down onto his mouth it feels vaguely like dreaming.

Her breath catches satisfactorially as he doesn't bother playing around and rubs his tongue decisively against her clit. He opens his eyes back up and finds her face tilted downwards, her eyes locked on his. She's holding on to the headboard with both hands and he knows that it's just a precaution right now, but he's going to make damn sure it's going to be a necessary one. The fringe she keeps pushing out of her face in almost any situation hangs down in front of her face, forgotten. He can still see her sparkling blue eyes clearly from his vantage point and feels a smile break out over his face. She must be able to tell from the way his eyes crinkle up and smiles back down to him, but rocks her hips minutes, reminding him that he's busy and she's impatient.

Chuckling, he opens his mouth a little wider and lets his tongue tease her clit as he strokes his hands up her thighs and over the flat of her belly. She bites her lip and he feels her pussy twitch in reaction to his touch. It's intoxicating, the way she looks down at him, seemingly effortlessly straddling the line of asking and telling him to get on with it. He moves his mouth lower and licks at her, long, bold swipes of his tongue, following the lines and folds of her flesh, while one of his hands reaches up to flick his fingers against her nipple. She sucks in a breath in surprise at the touch even though she saw it coming. His other hand wiggles in between their bodies, reaching around her and grabbing on to her pert arse, kneading the flesh greedily. Her lips twitch in a smug smile because she knows how much he loves her arse and he lets her taste the victory for a second or two, before he dips his face lower and pushes his tongue inside her.

"Oooh, Harry," she moans and her eyes fall shut for a moment before they flutter back open. Spurred on, he starts thrusting his tongue in and out of her, curling it in a lick on every draw back. The soft little whimpering noise she makes is enough to make him squirm for the first time, feeling his own dick harden and rub against the blanket just a little bit. He moans because he knows he's not going to touch himself, he'd much rather use both hands and his mouth on her because the noises she makes when he eats her out are the most delicious things. She moans in answer to the vibrations that zing through her skin and he picks up the pace, returning his mouth to around her clit, sucking at it and pressing his tongue against it to rub and feel it swell just a little bit against the sensitive flesh of his lips.

"Fuck," she curses, with feeling and his rolls his eyes back as far as he can and sees the grip of her knuckles go a little white. Pinching the skin of her bum, he trails his hands lower and lets a blunt fingernail tease her nipple as he traces his fingers around her opening.

"You-" he cuts her off with a well timed tweak of her nipple that has her thighs shaking, "- fucking tease."

Her hips start rocking into his ministrations a little and Harry feels his jaw and neck start to ache. Not to mention the erection that's still straining against the blanket. Louise is still licking her lips and staring down at him with wide eyes though and Harry's mind couldn't be further from stopping. Instead he pushes two fingers inside Louise and grins when she moans in relief, her hot pussy clenching around him as if she were trying to pull him deeper inside. He decides he's done teasing and pushes his fingers inside her as deep as they will go, not caring that he's a bit rough because he knows she likes it. He flicks his tongue against her clit quickly and with practiced ease although he can't get enough concentration together to do more with his fingers other than rolling her nipple in between them. She gasps any way and her thighs lock with the tension when the pleasure coils tightly in her tummy.

"Harry, oh god, you need to- ooooh, fuck."

He doesn't need her to finish the sentence to know that she wants to tell him to slow down. He knows the tell-tale signs of her orgasm by now. The way her eyes go wide and her mouth opens, her chest moving like it's trying to convince her lungs to take in air again. He wants to push her off that cliff, to rush her into her orgasm, not give her time to get used to the mounting pleasure coursing through her. Her hips lift up off him in a vain attempt to get away and he immediately drops his hand to her waist, clamping his fingers into her skin. He can't actually hold her down in the position she's in, but she stays put anyway, riding it out.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," she chants, almost a whisper and he feels her thighs shake next to his face and knows he's pushed her over when she stops and then shivers. Usually, this is where he eases off a little, stills his fingers and licks at her in small kittenish teases until she starts breathing again. This time though he carries on mercilessly, catching her surprised gaze when she cries out and sags forward, more of her weight relying on the grip she still has on the headboard. Harry pushes his fingers into her and sucks and licks and moans when she cries out and shivers against him, squeezing her eyes shut.

He pulls his fingers out carefully when she reaches down to tug at his hair to signal that she needs a break and strokes his palms over her side when she flops down into the sheets next to him.

"Jesus Christ, Harry," she assesses, on the verge of a giggle and he can't help the grin that stretches his face as he licks his lips clean. Louise leans forward and kisses him, the taste of herself on his tongue as familiar as anything. When he shifts, she notices his erection for the first time and just like that, the feral glint is back in her eyes. She pulls the blanket off him and reaches between her own legs - Harry's breath hitches as he watches - running her fingers through the wetness there before closing them around his cock. It's his turn for a strangled moan. Thank fuck they have the day off, because they're not getting out of this bed any time soon, he thinks as she begins to stroke him. Except maybe to have sex in the shower.

**The End**


End file.
